


Let her breasts fill you at all times with delight

by nonnymouse



Series: Fuck Me in the Ass for Jesus [2]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Camgirl AU, Crossdressing, Daddy Kink, Kinktober, M/M, Titfucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-11-28 17:37:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20970431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonnymouse/pseuds/nonnymouse
Summary: How does Bitty get all that money for baking ingredients and tools? Cam shows, of course, but dressed as a girl, to keep anyone from putting 1 + 1 together with his baking show.Two of his regulars? Coach and Carly, both who have no idea who their favorite camgirl really is.Of course, hiding that he's a guy requires Bitty to keep certain things off camera. But once he discovers saline injections, it's time to get the tits on camera.





	Let her breasts fill you at all times with delight

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by the idea for an AU a nonny talked about on FFA:
> 
> "I’ve had this “Bitty tries out cam-shows for pie money, but does it in drag because his face is already on the internet” idea kicking around for a while, but don’t know where to go with it.
> 
> —
> 
> First of all, she was a good, Christian girl who’d made a promise to daddy and Jesus to stay pure for her future husband, so anal only and the panties stayed on.
> 
> (Her faith had prevented her from taking her bra off too, until Bitty learned a thing or two about saline injections. Then Jesus had a change of heart on the subject of titties.)"
> 
> https://fail-fandomanon.dreamwidth.org/389570.html?thread=2289547202#cmt2289547202
> 
> Their ideas rule, and "Jesus had a change of heart on the subject of titties" is an inspiring phrase if I ever heard one. Thus, I had to write the first show where Bitty's tits make an appearance, especially since titfucking was a Kinktober prompt for today.
> 
> Title from Proverbs 5:18-19. "Let your fountain be blessed, and rejoice in the wife of your youth, a lovely deer, a graceful doe. Let her breasts fill you at all times with delight; be intoxicated always in her love."
> 
> Original post: https://fail-fandomanon.dreamwidth.org/392398.html?thread=2307958478#cmt2307958478

"Hi, everyone," Christina said, tugging on the little gold cross hung around her neck. It looked like the same necklace that half the girls in town wore, and made Coach feel even more like she was someone he knew. He still wasn't quite sure why he'd first clicked on XtinaGirl's channel, given that Barely Legal wasn't his usual taste, but he came back again and again because she made him feel like there was a real connection. Logging in to see her felt almost like getting ready for a date with Suzanne, back in the day.  
  
"So I've been praying a lot lately," she continued, drawing Coach's thoughts back to her with a bolt of alarm. He sure hoped she wasn't shutting down her channel. Though it probably would be best for her, so maybe he should congratulate her?  
  
"As you know, I’m saving my virginity for my husband. My relationship with him and the Lord have always driven my boundaries on this channel." She dropped her hands, smoothing them down the sweet yellow cardigan she wore. For a second, the knit drew tight over her little breasts. "As such, I haven't shown much of my body. But it is the experience of my flesh I'm saving, not the sight of it. That's what I've come to realize after prayin' on it for several weeks."  
  
gretzkygreatest: Show them titties!  
  
Coach watched her read the new line in the chat, her teeth delicately biting her bottom lip to hide her hurt. She'd never be rude to a soul, not his good girl, but gretzkygreatest felt free to abuse her simply because he paid the most of her regulars.  
  
"I see Wayne has guessed what I'm tryin' to say. I don't think the Lord would mind me showing y'all my breasts, not more than anything else I've done. I'll still be pure for my husband, as the Lord wants."  
  
The tips started rolling in. Most were at the minimum to stay on once Christina took the show private, but Coach threw in double. She never said what she was paying for, probably college going by her age, and maybe athletic equipment and practice time, going by her body, but he figured she needed it if she was upping her services. He knew how shy and sweet his girl was, knew she wouldn't do the shows unless she needed the money. If she could, he knew she'd spend her nights studying or going out for milkshakes with a nice boy. On a few nights, when she lay panting on her bed with a thick dildo slowly easing out of her asshole as tears glinted in her eyes because gretzkygreatest had been particularly mean, Coach would get a hankering to invite her out to his home, to tell her he and his wife would take care of her, protect her. She could almost be Suzanne's daughter, the way she looked, but he knew his wife wouldn't see it that way, which helped him stay sensible.  
  
Speaking of gretzkygreatest, of course he'd already tipped a few thousand. Of course he couldn't let Christina take this step without waving enough money around that he'd be in control of the show.  
  
The show went private.  
  
Christina thanked each of them for their tips as she undid her cardigan buttons, sliding it off her strong shoulders once she'd undone the last one, a thank you to Wayne on her glossed lips.  
  
Tonight she wore a sweet little purple lace bralette that showed only the faintest curves of her cleavage, the gold cross glinting in the middle. "You want to see these?" she asked, pressing the edges of her chest so those curves swelled. Coach smiled at the promise ring she wore on her left hand. Christina was fallible, he knew. It was a moral compromise, doing sex shows, even if she kept her hymen intact. But Coach was watching, fallible in his own way. He'd never actually touch a woman who wasn't his wife. He'd even found someone to fantasize about that reminded him of her. They both tried hard to be good people, and it was the trying that matter. Not the failing along the way.  
  
gretzkygreatest: Fuck yeah, we want to see your tits, bitch. It's what we're paying you for.  
  
He tipped another few thousand.  
  
gretzkygreatest: Show daddy them whore titties.  
  
Coach: Don't be crass, Wayne. Yes, we'd like to see your breasts, Christina.  
  
Christina's glossy smile was all for him. "Why thanks, Coach. I’m a Georgia girl, you know, and we always appreciate good manners."  
  
He knew. He recognized the accent. He daydreamed about it sometime, running into Christina in the grocery store or somewhere else around town. He'd invite her out to a movie and dinner, just to be sure she had a nice night, nothing else. He'd go home to Suzanne.  
  
"As for you, Wayne …" she trailed off as she slipped the straps down her shoulders, teasing a glimpse at the full tops of her breasts.  
  
It was silly, but Coach found himself holding his breath as she pulled the cups of the bralette down, revealing her perfect, tiny breasts capped with pink, pebbled nipples. God, they were pretty. He could easily cup them in his big hands, bend down and suck on one of those nipples ripe for the offering.  
  
He sent her another tip as she somehow unhooked the back of the bralette and whipped it off, leaving her chest entirely bare except for her always present cross.  
  
Scarce moments later, she crossed her arms over her chest, as if afraid she'd gone to far.  
  
gretzkygreatest: Arms down, bitch. I'm paying a lot to see those pathetic little tits, so you better not cover them again.  
  
gretzkygreatest: What, daddy won't pay for surgery? Or does he think if you don't look like a whore you won't act like one? Don't worry baby, I'll buy you some new tits when you finally fly out to get this cock.  
  
Coach: Your breasts are perfect just the way they are, sweetheart.  
  
gretzkygreatest: Ugh, you aren't her actual dad. You're killing my boner.  
  
"Boys," Christina chided them. "You're very sweet Coach, but I can handle Wayne. Wayne just needs some special attention, don't you, honey?" She blew a kiss to the camera. "Tell me what you need, Wayne. But say please, baby."  
  
gretzkygreatest: Fuck those titties. Get one of those big ass cocks you have so it's big enough I can pretend it's mine, then rub your tits all over it for your real daddy. I'll teach you how to use those tits right. Please, you fucking titslut.  
  
Coach couldn't object to the idea of watching a titfuck, but Wayne made him want to. He could tune out most of the other chatters, but Wayne always got in his head. It was the way Christina would blink her big brown eyes after he said such terrible things to her. He knew it got to her, the thoughts that maybe she wasn't such a good girl. He was afraid sometimes that Wayne would break her down and convince her to do something she didn't want to do.  
  
He tipped again as she set up so that a dildo was suctioned to a table in front of her. He couldn't pay thousands of dollars for one show, but he could show that plenty of her regulars liked her just as she was.  
  
It was clear that her breasts weren't quite up to the task, pressed to the sides of the dildo but hardly enveloping it. Still, she gamely handled the dildo between them, rubbing those sweet breasts up and down. It looked like she hadn't had much practice with it, either. Any boys she was going out on dates with hadn't had this experience.  
  
gretzkygreatest: Suck that cock, bitch. You know those little titties ain't gonna get a man off.  
  
Down went Christina's head, her mouth enveloping the tip of the dildo. As she sucked, some of her gloss smeared, rubbing on her chin as well as the dildo. Spit slipped down, making her breasts gleam and the dildo rub more easily between them. She got into it, bouncing so she could rub against that cock harder and faster, tits held steady with her hands, head bobbing up and down.  
  
"Mmm, daddy," she moaned, and Coach's cock jerked in his hand. Thankfully, he'd already had a Kleenex ready, or he'd have come all over the keyboard, which would be a rather difficult situation. Suzanne always sensed when someone else was trying to clean something in her house, because they'd be doing it wrong.  
  
Damn Wayne for getting her into that daddy thing. Christina was not like a daughter to him, and he resented the implication.  
  
Hastily, he left a final tip, ready to log off.  
  
"Thanks, Coach," Christina said, and he tried to hold that in his memories rather than the last words he read in the chat.  
  
gretzkygreatest: That's right, bitch. Make daddy cum.


End file.
